This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 10-2004-93649, filed on Nov. 16, 2004, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a mobile terminal, and in particular to a holder for a mobile terminal configured to effectively dissipate heat generated by a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view that illustrates a conventional mounting device for a mobile terminal. A conventional mounting device 10 for a mobile terminal includes a mounting groove 11 in which the mobile terminal is mounted. Longitudinal side walls 13 of the mounting groove 11 are formed higher than a lower surface 12 of the mounting groove 11. A charging terminal 14 is provided at a lowermost end of the lower surface 12, and is configured to electrically contact a battery charging terminal of a mobile terminal inserted in the mounting groove 11.
To recharge a battery of a mobile terminal, a user mounts the mobile terminal in the mounting groove 11 of the mounting device 10. A charging terminal of the mobile terminal and the charging terminal 14 of the mounting device 10 are in electric contact with each other, so that the mobile terminal can be recharged.
Currently, the use of mobile terminals is not limited to only phone conversations, but has been extended to include various multimedia functions, such as electronic games, movies, news and similar applications. When such multimedia functions are used, the mobile terminal is often operated for an extended period of time. However, because the battery capacity of the mobile terminal is generally limited, users often are unable to use the multimedia function for as long as they want.
To solve such problems, a mobile terminal may be used while mounted in a mounting device or holder which can recharge a battery of the mobile terminal. In this manner, the various multimedia functions can be operated for a sufficient amount of time on the mobile terminal without being unduly limited by the battery capacity.
One drawback to the use of such a mounting device is that a large amount of heat may be generated from the battery when the mobile terminal is used for a long period of time while mounted on the mounting device. However, because the conventional mounting device is designed only for recharging, rather than for extended use of a mobile terminal while mounted therein, releasing or dissipation of the heat generated from the mobile terminal has not been accounted for in the design. For this reason, if a mobile terminal is used for a long period of time while mounted on the mounting device, a temperature of the mobile terminal may be increased to undesirable levels. This can result in defective operation of components within the mobile terminal, and degraded reliability thereof. Also, when a phone call is received while the mobile terminal is being used on the mounting device, such high temperature heat generated from the mobile terminal may be uncomfortable for the user.